


Not much of a trouble

by MaeHustisya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Party, Falling In Love, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeHustisya/pseuds/MaeHustisya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is in great trouble. It wasn't really much of a great trouble but nevertheless, it can cause a problem if he didn't do it right. And even though the task is not difficult, Hinata still feels nervous because of various reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not much of a trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talonyth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talonyth/gifts).



> To: Stephy  
> Merry Christmas! ^_^  
> From: Your Haikyuu!! Secret Santa

This situation roots from the decision of the volleyball club decided to hold a Christmas party with exchanging gifts as one of the highlights of the party. They had agreed to do draw lots in order to determine who will be the person they'll give a gift to. And on that draw lots, Hinata got the last person he want to deal with, the King of Court, Kageyama Tobio.

While they're somewhat getting along now, Hinata doesn't like the idea of getting closer to Kageyama. The reason for that relates on the strange sensation he was feeling in his chest was growing bigger.

At first, he thought it was probably because of being tired of almost running around throughout the practice but, Hinata knows well that it can't be the reason so when he suddenly recalled that it only happens when he’s beside Kageyama, Hinata begins to distance himself to him.

"Stop spacing out while mopping, dumbass!” Kageyama yelled, wearing his usual pouting expression and sighed disappointingly. Hinata jolts in surprise, dropping the mop on the process with his face flustered because of the lingering sensation of Kageyama’s voice in his ears.

Kageyama picked up the mop; he did not say anything to him and just went straight to the storage to return the mop. Even Kageyama’s pretty annoyed to Hinata he didn’t scold him further and just glanced him from afar.

He was actually worried by the fact that Hinata has been avoiding him for a while now. Although Kageyama’s pretty insensitive, he can be pretty instinctive when the time calls so it got him thinking on what he did wrong. As he ponders, the only thing that crosses his mind is the time when they did the draw lots for the exchange gift.

Hinata then noticed that he’s being looked at and walked away from Kageyama’s line of sight, looking slightly anxious.

When Hinata done this, Kageyama seemed to reach the breaking point of his bottled annoyance to his behavior and have his eyebrows furrowed in irritation. “Hey…” He glared at Hinata on distance while walking towards him, wrinkling the skin on his nasal bridge. “What’s wrong?”

Hinata’s body twitched on reflex while in almost stationary position, trying to avert his eyes from looking at Kageyama. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, you have been avoiding me for a while now so I ought to know if I did something wrong.” Kageyama responds, trying to get back his composure from being annoyed. He then saw Hinata looking more anxious than before because of what he just said.

_You did nothing wrong. It’s just that…_

Hinata gazed Kageyama timidly, attempting to get the right words out but instead said something outrageous. “Not really. However, I wanted to know what—I mean, I want to ask you if you can join me buy gifts? You know, for the coming Christmas party?”

Kageyama’s eyes widened, holding his chin with his right hand; absorbing what Hinata just told him. “Sure.” He answered naturally. Hinata by hearing Kageyama’s reply, gets closer to him and jumps on glee; having his arms stretched. “Alright! It’s settled. Let’s go tomorrow then!” Hinata said with enthusiasm while wearing a big grin on his face.

When both of them starts to feel settled, Sugawara called out Hinata. “Hinata, if you are done already go change your clothes in the clubroom and go home.” Sugawara casually told with a compassionate smile. “Kageyama, you too.” He added while quickly glancing to pick up Kageyama’s expression.

“Right!” The boys said in unison.

Now that the day ends, the first wave of trouble will start tomorrow. It’s too late to regret what he had said on the spur of the moment, Hinata thought deeply. He needs to face this unknown feelings within him. If he thinks of it optimistically, this out-of-blue hangout is a good opportunity for him to confirm what he really feels.

Kageyama has been holding a lot of stuff because of the shopping he and Hinata had done. However, majority of the paper bags wasn’t even from him. He deeply sighed because of the unusual thing he has been experiencing now. “ _Man, he shops like a girl.”_ Tired, he seated on the metal fence that is adjacent on the shop where Hinata’s been shopping.

Just few moments when Kageyama seated, Hinata went out on the store, having more piles of bags with him. “Geez. You should have come inside.” Hinata voiced with his breath puffing a visible cold air; looking at Kageyama’s gloveless hands.

Hinata chuckled, while pulling out the knitted gloves he just brought from the store. “Put it down for a while. Wear these.”

“It’s fine. My hands are very tolerable of cold.” Kageyama stands up to where he is seated and nonchalantly walks away from Hinata.

Hinata frowned; he hates it when his concern was being brushed off like it was nothing. “Hey! Wait up!” Despite his yelling, Kageyama continues walking.

He positions his body for a running stance and runs in an attempt to overtake Kageyama. When he finally caught up, Kageyama seems to be surprised that Hinata’s been front of him.

“You’re a setter, right? Then learn to take care of your hands!” Hinata forcedly took the paper bags Kageyama’s holding and placed it on the ground; then take the gloves out in one of the paper bags and placed it on Kageyama’s hands.

Kageyama inspected the gloves that Hinata puts and smiled; thankful despite his casual rejection of the gift because he can’t bring himself to be honest about it. Yet, he can’t help to criticize Hinata’s taste. “What a lame-ass design...” He complained, picking up the paper bags. “Yeah. What of it?” Hinata pouted, glancing on Kageyama’s gloves.

As he notice the looks of Hinata, Kageyama smiled and muttered “Th…anks. I appreciate it.”’

Hinata immediately brighten up and turns red in a split second. “I…I’m glad.”

_Eh? What is this feeling? My chest. It hurts—it is messing my head._

“Why did you get me a pair of gloves? It’s not yet Christmas, isn't?” Kageyama asks blankly while walking towards the curry bread cart. Hinata followed him but he became redder than before. “Ummm…today. Today is your birthday right? So…”

Looking directly at Hinata right after he bought a curry bun, Kageyama almost choke on his food. Seeing him fidgety makes Kageyama somewhat uneasy. Uneasy in a sense not because he can’t handle the situation but rather because he is starting to feel strange.

“…Happy Birthday.” Hinata dazzlingly said with a smile; flushed cheeks, Kageyama placed the hot curry bun in Hinata’s cheeks before handing it to him. “Thank you.” Hinata then happily bites into the curry bun.

That seem to be the perfect way to wrap the evening. Hinata safely protecting the fact that he’s Kageyama’s secret santa, that he’s feeling strange while they’re together, that he most likely… _likes_ him. 

But, Kageyama pulled an unexpected stunt. Just when Hinata is about to take another bite from the curry bun while they’re walking on the way home, Kageyama’s went closer on Hinata and pulled away his hand; being kissed in the process.

Shocked, Hinata ran away; leaving all the gifts he brought and Kageyama in the street. _What. What the hell happened? My heart. It’s beating so fast!_

Kageyama who is left alone in the streets was also surprised to his actions. “What have I done?” He coolly whispered in the wind.

* * *

Two days have passed since that incident and today is finally the Christmas Eve. Hinata was avoiding Kageyama like plague even though he left all his gifts to him. He is not expecting anything from the exchange gift anymore for he’s definitely sure that Kageyama has found out who was his secret santa.

“After cleaning up, we’ll set up the gym for the party!” Coach Ukai’s voice reverberates on the gym.

“Right!” Everyone replied.

The girl managers then showed up and notifies everyone “We brought the utilities, tables and chairs!”

“I’ll help on setting up.” Kageyama volunteered, carrying the foldable chairs and some of the table cloth. Looking at Kageyama, Hinata reflexively volunteer to help too despite not wanting to communicate with the guy yet. “Give me the table cloth.” He demanded, avoiding any eye contact with Kageyama. “Here.”

“First-years and second-years, go to the club room and change your clothes. Leave the setting up to us Third-years.” The captain, Sawamura Daichi declared. “Also, don’t forget to bring your gifts!”

Finally, after an hour and a half of setting up, the gym is now a suitable party function room. There’s a stereo playing with Christmas songs playing and the food plus cake they ordered from KFC looks festive as ever. Despite that, the tension between Hinata and Kageyama is not yet resolved.

In the midst of fun that is happening, Kageyama was spotted by Hinata alone in the corner. Concerned, Hinata got close to Kageyama while carrying a plate with chicken and cake. “Do you want some?” Hinata asked, looking on the floor.

“Th…anks.” Kageyama gets only the chicken, which is the drumstick part and took a bite. He then slowly chew his food and breathes deeply. “Hinata, about yesterday…”

“Sorry. For making you bring all that baggage.” Hinata initiatively apologized while laughing awkwardly; then eat the cake on his plate.

Kageyama stood still, dumbfounded, trying to figure out why he apologize for such thing. “Idiot. I should be the one apologizing so…”

“The exchange gift will start now so those lovers—loners in the corner please come here at the center!” Tanaka announced using the microphone.

When the gift giving started, it first take turn to Sugawara who gave gifts to everyone and told that he wants to come off last and suggests to start it with Kageyama instead. “Then Kageyama, who’s the person you’d got?”

“I…got Hinata.” Kageyma voiced out and went to where Hinata’s been standing.

_Eh?!_

“Merry Christmas, dumbass.”

“Me…merry Christmas.” Hinata then gets his gift on the table and give it to Kageyama “I’m your secret santa. Though, I think you know already.” Hinata blushes and attempts to make an eye contact but the lights were suddenly out.

The surroundings was pitch black and Hinata starts to panic. That’s where he’s pulled by someone. He’s being held by his waist and that person suddenly speak to his ear _“I love you.”_

It was Kagayama; whispering softly with his cool voice. As Hinata found out, he tugged Kageyama to the extent he was already on his knees and kissed him on his forehead and stutteringly muttered “As expected…o… f… the king, so… con…ceited.”

After a while, the lights are returned and fireworks sprung on the neighborhood town. It is finally Christmas.

Hinata broadly smiled and greeted with more enthusiasm—“Merry Christmas!”

_I love you too, Kageyama._

 

**Author's Note:**

> What comes after the Christmas party is up to your imagination. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! This work was pretty much a wreck and I apologize for that so it will make me happy if people who stumble upon this will find it interesting.


End file.
